Bonding
by Teh Figgy
Summary: Lucius is acting strange. Do those looks mean anything in particular? Perhaps Draco doesn't want to find out...SLASH incest
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:  
Hullo! This is my very first fic for This idea just suddenly popped into my head when I was _trying_ to sleep. Don't ask; my mind is corrupted. This is slash. Not only that, but _father/son _slash. Incest. So don't read on if you don't like this sort of thing. Unless... You want to. I'm not stopping you. O-o;; So don't bother flaming me for this purpose. Because I told you. So nyah. Also, I don't accept flames, only friendly suggestions. That means no, "OHEMGEE! Your story SUCKED!" Rather, "I think you could _really _improve this story." Or something along those lines. Nice reviews are greatly accepted as well, as they make me feel so warm and fuzzly inside. And make me continue writing.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters/plot/scene/setting/etc. But I do own YOU. My slave...–cough- Seriously, all I own is a little bit of money and a nokia.

Malfoy Manor:

Lucius stared; those cold, grey eyes shining with…malice? No, it was something else. Something Draco couldn't place.  
They brushed shoulders briefly when he reached over for the Daily Prophet, an act so simple it went unnoticed by his mother. But there was the look he gave his son. It was…so _inviting_.

"Narcissa, darling," he said, his voice much too formal despite the supposedly warm title he gave her. "Didn't you have a… meeting of some sort?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you for reminding me, dear," she replied rather stiffly. Though love had never been a strong point in their relationship, (formality is always number one) they had grown further apart during the past year. Draco could tell by the way they acted so…cold. But they didn't fight. Merlin, _no_! Respectable pure-bloods didn't fight with each other.

"I'll… just go now, then, shall I?" she said, standing up. Indeed, she sensed there was something wrong with her husband. But she wouldn't go into it. It's not like it actually mattered, did it? He was still here with her, despite their drifting apart. He was still under the same roof…

"You do that," Lucius drawled, going back to watch his son. And what a lovely creature he was… Oh yes, he could already taste him…

-------------------------------------------------

"Draco, come help me," called Lucius, lounging on the satin covered bed in his room. He licked his lips, a slightly malevolent smile creeping upon them, and (impatiently) waited, "Draco?"

"Yes, Father?" came his son's silky voice. He opened the door slightly and peered in.

"Come here," Lucius purred, patting the pillow next to him.  
"Yes, sir…" Draco replied, almost reluctantly. Yet orders were orders, and they were made to be followed. He sat down on the spot next to his father, watching him with curious eyes, "Did…you want something?" He had to admit, his father had always intimidated him. But it was never like _this_…

"Indeed there_ is_ something I want, love," the elder replied, once again running his tongue along his lips. He roughly seized Draco's robes and pushed him down, then straddled his waist, smirking.

"F-father?" Draco's voice was a mere mewl, too surprised to do anything more.

"Narcissa won't be home for a while, my love… What do you say we have a bit of father-son time?" Lucius whispered huskily.

---------------------------------------------------

Second Author´s Note: Sorry it was so short. Please tell me if I should continue or not, because I won't keep writing if nobody wants to read it. And, honestly, I don't know why I wrote a Draco/Lucius pairing. Spur of the moment type thing, I suppose. I'll probably do some Remus/Sirius in the future. Don't forget to R&R!

Thank you,

Figgy.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Wow, I've gotten to the second chapter! Don't hurt me if it's bad... I just wrote anything that came to mind. Indeed, it may seem plotless... Because it is. For the moment. I'm still thinking up the next chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. Well...besides my poster, broom, wand, hat, scarf etc. ... o-O;; Yes, I _am _crazy... Why do you ask?

"Draco, my darling," Narcissa called, the sweetness in her voice almost mocking, "Fetch me some water, will you?"

"Yes, Mother," came the boy's slightly muffled reply. She wouldn't hear it, of course, since he was lying, face down, on his bed.  
The previous day had been a haze, really. He didn't really know whether it had been real or not. It was especially hard to explain the strange feeling he got in his nether regions whenever his father passed by, shooting him That Look again, or 'accidentally' brushing his fingers across his thighs. Draco gave an involuntary shudder at the thoughts of what events had passed between them yesterday. It was enough to get that feeling again, and he was painfully aware of his body's response.

"Draco, are you getting that water?" his mother cut through his thoughts, bringing him back to reality.  
"Yes, Mother," he said through gritted teeth and hurried off to the kitchens, perhaps hoping that his problem would dissolve if he thought of something else. Which he certainly couldn't do. It was as if his father stalked him inside his mind, reminding him he wasn't quite as innocent as before. 'A dirtied flower, almost...' he thought, and frowned upon it. Indeed, it was considered an atrocious act in almost every community. But nobody would know...

--------------------------------

"Narcissa, dear, I'm home," Lucius purred through the closed door. He was in an unusually happy mood, considering he never adressed his wife in such a manner.

"Father?"

Oh, of course... His son was still in the house. Any thoughts of a lovely little evening with his wife disappeared as he stared at the young man before him. His lovely blonde, almost white, hair, those clear, gray eyes. Lucius's lips turned upwards as Draco began to speak in the quietest manner. He couldn't even place the words.  
"Draco, speak up," he said in a commanding tone. His son nodded, looking almost frightened, and began to speak again.

"I-I was wondering whether...you could...I-ahhh..."  
He was cut short as his father pushed him against the wall and pressed his pale lips against Draco's neck, kissing and licking at any spot that he could reach.

"Lucius?"

--------------------------------

Narcissa stopped dead in her tracks. _'Well,'_ said a voice in her head, _'You found him, then. He seems busy...'_

Not only was her husband _snogging _someone other than her, but this _someone _was her only son!

"I'll come back later..." she whispered, wincing as Draco let out a rather... _loud_ moan.

She backed away, pale eyes wide with disbelief and utter _horror_ at the sight before her. Lucius didn't seem to mind her discomfort, though, or simply didn't notice. _'Too busy ravishing my son...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Oh my! I'm sosososoSO sorry! I lost my password and then suddenly remembered it while reading another fic.. Jeez! I'm SO sorry! I hope my readers haven't abandoned me! Goodness, it's been over a year… I thought it had been two. xP Ah well, you certainly haven't come here for my blabbering… Let's hope I can continue with the plot! (Even though I forgot it…) And, looking over the past chapters, I seem to find I wrote better stories then than I do now… Not that I've been doing much writing. xx Right. Onwards!

_Disclaimer:_ I own naught anything to do with Harry Potter, since all my things are packed in boxes.

-------------------------------------------------

**Last chapter:**

She backed away, pale eyes wide with disbelief and utter _horror_ at the sight before her. Lucius didn't seem to mind her discomfort, though, or simply didn't notice.

'_Too busy ravishing my son...'_

-------------------------------------------------

**Bonding Ch. 3:**

_Tap. Tap. Tap.  
_Heels clicked on the marble floor with a feverish pace.

_Tap. Taptaptap.****_

Narcissa strode back and forth from her bed and to the mirror, trying to ignore her distraught, tear-stained reflection. What was she to do? Her son, her _only_ son, being subjected to her… monster of a husband. Really, did that man ever have any love for _either_ of them? What if he was just using Draco to rid himself of his frustrations? The life of a Death Eater was _not_ just a skip in the flower fields, and that Potter kid wasn't helping much. Narcissa's eyes widened considerably; what if he was hurting Draco? Oh gods, not only that… Lucius was the boy's _father_! What would they do if someone found out? No doubt their reputation would be stripped clean, not to mention their _property._  
"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," she uttered, as if it were a life-saving mantra. And at that moment a plan formed in her mind. She'd just have to make excuses for them to _never_ be alone together…

-------------------------------------------------

"Aah…!"   
Father and son seemingly had not noticed the intrusion of their privacy, if there was any in the first place. Somewhere in his foggy mind, Draco took notice that they were standing (halfway in his case) in the middle of the hall, and that did not forebode good things. "F-Father…" he whimpered, attempting to pull away from the taller, bigger, and stronger man. Needless to say, he didn't get very far. Not that he truly wanted to be going anywhere…  
"Hush, Draco, you don't want us to be discovered, do you?" the silky bass voice responded, not even bothering to wait for a response before plunging his tongue into the boy's mouth. Draco responded in kind, although with less experience (therefore ended up with saliva down his chin which only served to arouse the elder man further), and attempted to keep himself on his feet by grabbing onto his father's robe. Lucius released his son after a minute of clashing tongues, but wasted no time by dragging his dazed lover towards his bedroom. Too late did he remember that _his_ bedroom was also his _wife's_ bedroom, and nothing helped his lust-induced amnesia like his wife in the flesh standing right next to the bed he had intended to use for things less innocent than sleep.

"Ah… Narcissa," his voice cracked slightly, but he covered it quickly with a (fake) warm smile. "You look well today. Have you just got back?" Draco, who had come out of his stupor, mentally snickered for the fact that his mother looked anything but well. Why she looked this way, he didn't bother contemplate.  
Narcissa found this situation less than amusing. Not only did her husband practically drag her son into the bedroom _she_ slept in to do things she did not even want to think about, but he played her for a fool as well! "Yes, I did," she replied rather too sharply, but continued on in a softer tone, "Draco, darling, would you come help your mummy a bit?" Said boy squirmed a bit from his place halfway behind his father, finding his unfulfilled aroused state quite uncomfortable. "Ahh…" he began, but his father cut him off, "Draco was just about to help me make the bed, dear. Can't it wait?" Narcissa almost laughed. Even without the flushed look and bruised lips the excuse wouldn't have been believable. "Lucius, darling, the servants will make the bed." The tall, imposing man scowled fiercely, sending a bone-chilling glare at his wife. Draco, sensing trouble, quickly sped from the room and to his own chamber, partly to relieve his own aching need.

Lucius watched his lover hastily leave with a small growl forming in his throat. Averting his gaze back to his wife, he gave her a small smirk. "Well, now that he's gone, why don't I give the servants a _reason_ to make the bed, hmm?" he murmured, advancing slowly towards Narcissa, who was trembling slightly. "Lucius, darling…" she cooed in what she hoped was a soothing tone. "We have guests coming over, dear, we must get ready…"  
Lucius stopped, narrowing his eyes. Guests? Was he not to be informed of this? "And _who_ is coming over?" he asked. Narcissa ran a hand through her blonde locks and smiled, "You remember that darling girl who used to follow Draco around? What was her name again… Pansy? Yes, well, we invited the family over. She's a lovely pure-blooded girl, after all. It's time for Draco to think about the future, don't you agree?"  
Lucius let out another growl, "There was no _we_ in this plan, Narcissa. You decided it yourself. And therefore, _you_ get to deal with this. I'm going out."

Narcissa's smile only widened at her husband's retreating back. Her plan was going along perfectly…

----------------------------------------

A/N: Bah, sorry it's short… again. I was going to write more, but I have to leave for a week or two so I'd rather get this chapter out. It's been over a year after all…!

_****_


End file.
